


Smile

by narry_perfection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narry_perfection/pseuds/narry_perfection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry fell in love with Niall so fast, too fast. And maybe Niall was just as hallow as Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> My second Narry one shot that was written in like 30 minutes. You seemed to like my first one, so I wrote another. I highly suggest listening to This Street Leads Nowhere by Matthew Ryan. It is what inspired the following.

It wasn’t that Harry was unhappy. It was quite the opposite actually. He was always  _smiling_. Always laughing. Always saying how he was fine, really  _fine_.

 

Maybe the smile didn’t reach his eyes, maybe the laugh was bitter, and maybe his words were a bit forced, but he would never admit it. He learned a long time ago how to pretend. How to hollow himself out with all of his unhappiness to hide under the many layers of his simple lies. And he was just always _smiling_.

 

Harry realized he hated Niall when they were alone for the first time together. Harry always radiated this  _charm_. He always knew what to say, when to say it, and how. Niall was different. He was loud, a bit obnoxious, and too carefree. And for the first time, Harry was left speechless.

 

It left him with a weird emotion. A bitter feeling in the pit of his stomach that wouldn’t dull. This, this  _boy_  was infuriating. His dumb blonde hair, his stupid blue, blue,  _so blue_ eyes, his annoying laugh. It deeply bothered Harry how everyone was so drawn to Niall. Was it the accent?

 

Harry found out he really didn’t hate Niall once he knew he was the one thing he couldn’t have. Harry was used to everything being handed to him on a silver platter. He was used to having everything and anything he ever wanted whenever he wished.

 

Harry decided he might actually like Niall, but Niall liked Jake. Jake was what Harry wasn’t. His hair was black, straight, and short. His eyes were brown, and he liked to play baseball. He hated old music, and he hated rules even more. But, what pained Harry most was, he changed Niall.

 

If Jake didn’t like something, Niall didn’t either. So when Jake decided he didn’t like Harry, Harry just  _smiled_  and pretended that it didn’t bother him as much as it did. So, it only made sense that if Jake  _did_  like something, Niall liked it as well. Well, Jake liked partying, drugs, and danger. So Niall did too.

 

Harry knew he loved Niall when he started thinking of how much  _better_  he could treat Niall. When he started fantasying about their  _perfect_  dates. How Niall’s lips would feel gently moving against his own. He  _hated_  how Jake treated Niall. He  _hated_  even more that everyone else knew how Niall was just Jake’s latest toy to play with. And all toys get thrown away once they get too old, too worn. And all toys get replaced soon. Everyone else knew this but Niall.

 

And well, when Niall learned this, he was never the same.

 

Niall had beautiful blond hair, an addicting laugh that Harry could listen to forever, and blue, blue  _so blue_  eyes that made Harry melt. Harry was drawn to Niall like two magnets that were held close together. Maybe it was because of the accent.

 

And this was Harry’s chance. He didn’t care that he would have to pick up all of Niall’s broken pieces that were left to mend themselves after Jake left him. He didn’t care how long it would take as long as he would finally have Niall.

 

Harry found love the way princes in fairy tales did. He pined and pined and  _pined_. And finally the damsel in distress was alone and could be  _his_. He could  _save_  Niall from all his demons and monsters and Jake and anything else that dared to stand in his way because _dammit_ , he  _needed_  Niall more than air.

 

And when Niall didn’t leave him speechless, Harry was stuttering and cursing inwardly at himself. When he wasn’t engrossed in Niall’s laugh, he was mesmerized by Niall’s singing. Never old songs,  _no_. Jake didn’t like  _those_. But, Harry considered anything that Niall sung to be something treasured, carefully filed away to later be replayed over and  _over_  in his head.

 

Niall moved with grace. He quit soccer and tried out for baseball. Niall was perfect at everything, so of course he made the team. He ditched his snapbacks for caps and traded in his Supras for cleats. Harry pretended again that this didn’t bother him as much as it did.

 

Because no matter how much Niall changed, he would still be  _Niall_. He would still be the boy Harry watched from the bleachers, cheering for loudly along with everyone who surrounded him. He would still be the boy Harry coincidentally fell in step with in the hallways between classes, even though his actual class was at the other end of the school.

 

Harry fell in love with Niall so fast,  _too_  fast. And he lost him just as quick.

 

Jake was all Niall knew, and Jake managed to mold him into this, this  _thing_. Maybe Niall was just as hollow as Harry. But unlike with Harry, lies weren’t what filled him.

 

Jake liked partying, drugs, and danger. So Niall did as well. Maybe if he partied enough, took enough drugs, and did enough dangerous things, he could  _feel_  again too. Jake just took and took and  _took_. And all he left were the scattered pieces of a once too carefree boy.

 

One day, Niall partied too much. He took too many drugs, and pushed how dangerous he could get too far. In fact, that was the last thing he ever did.

 

And Harry fell in love with Niall so fast,  _too_  fast. And he lost him just as quick.

 

And when he lost Niall, he lost a bit of himself as well. He never cried. He never even _frowned_. His friends Liam, Louis, and Zayn knew about how he felt. They knew how much the blonde boy impacted the curly haired one. They knew how whenever blue eyes showed any pain, Harry’s whole world would stop for a second. Because, well, Niall  _was_  his whole world. But it was when Blue eyes met green eyes that they could really tell.

 

And it was when those blue eyes shut forever that the three boys were certain. Those once blue, blue,  _so blue_  eyes.

 

Because it wasn’t that Harry was unhappy. It was quite the opposite actually. He was always  _smiling_. Always laughing. Always saying how he was fine, really  _fine_.

Maybe the smile didn’t reach his eyes, maybe the laugh was bitter, and maybe his words were a bit forced, but he would never admit it. He learned a long time ago how to pretend. How to hollow himself out with all of his unhappiness to hide under the many layers of his simple lies. And he was just always _smiling_.

 

But then he stopped.

And he started to grieve.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr
> 
> narry-perfection.tumblr.com


End file.
